


Greenlight a Vet

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Had To, M/M, Veterans Day, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Veterans, we thank you for your service.<br/>( http://www.greenlightavet.com for more information.)<br/>All mistakes are mine!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greenlight a Vet

**Author's Note:**

> Veterans, we thank you for your service.  
> ( http://www.greenlightavet.com for more information.)  
> All mistakes are mine!

Bucky smiled up at the dark sky, walking down the quiet neighborhood. Today was Veterans day, and to be honest, he really likes informing people on what happens to veterans once they get back. That was why he was wearing his army uniform, just in case anyone wants information.

All the houses looked the same in this part of town, wrap around porches, large backyards, just screaming wealth. He was going to see Tony about upgrading his arm at one of the many Stark houses (Tony _loved_ traveling... And showcasing his money).

But as he turned a corner, one house caught his eye. Well, more like a light did. A light that let off a green glow. His smile, if possible grew even larger, at the sight. He had heard of the program, but he never saw anyone actually do it.

As if driven by fate, the house's mahogany door swung open, and out came a short blonde. He caught their eye, and they just full blown blushed. Bucky gestured to the light, and they nodded.

"Hey, I heard that there's a storm coming," dark clouds and a thunderclap confirmed that, "Wanna come in?" For such a little thing, his voice was deep. Bucky and his impressively big smile agreed to come in. How could today get any better than this?

So, that's how he found himself inside an art gallery that's trying to pass off as a home (Don't tell Steve he said this). While he was trying to see every piece of artwork the house had to offer, Steve (The name of the most glorious person Bucky has ever met) had made hot chocolate, with marshmallows and cinnamon.

"I just met you, and you're already trying to win me over," he had joked, but that made Steve blush even more. Bucky was surprised when Steve had shrugged, not denying anything.

"Well," Steve started awkwardly, "I would be lying to say I wasn't..." He looked up hesitantly with a small smile.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Bucky said, ruffling Steve's hair. 

That was how, after the Veterans Day Parade, they went on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... A little rushed? Totally. The parade was in New York, I believe. Now, back to hibernating.  
> (Even though you won't see this, thanks dad, even if you don't think of yourself as a vet.)


End file.
